WONDERLAND
by solar static rules
Summary: a city built in the middle of nowhere and the fun begins after dark ,my chemical romance ,ferard and Dan Howell aka danisnotonfire, damian mcginty in the later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story on here so plz be nice :)**

lunar's POV

i looked down at him . his name was danny ,he was captin of the football team,the boy almost every girl wanted and almost every boy wanted to be,he was the most popular kid in school , and now hes lying in the mud because frank ,my only friend on this earth ,had managed to push him over. "YOU MOTHERFUCKING EMO FAG !" he screamed at frank pulling him self from the mud ,the croud that had formed around us during my beating was now mutipling . danny turned to me "SOMEONE TAKE CARE OF HER" he yelled to one of his friends as rain started to fall ,one of his friends a tall boy with black hair pined me aganst the chain link fence we had at our school 'oh well at lest i can die in my beloved rain' i thought as he punched me ,sending a thin stream of blood down my face ."whats going on here?" yelled mr watson ,he was a short man with a very bad comb over .the boys holding me let go and ran ,as i looked up i saw most of the other people had the same idea and had ran leaving me ,frankie, danny and mr watson ."it isnt what it looks like!" danny exclamed "mr collins, i just saw you instruct one student to beat miss howell while you beat mr iero, am i missing something?" danny fell i silent , and i couldnt help but smirk "make your way to my office now mr collins" danny trudged off "are you two ok?" he asked us when danny was out of airshot ,i was ok,the only damage was a spilt lip and a nose bleed, and frankie looked fine so i nodded , he sighed "you two better get home, im going to have a word with mr collins" he said and walked off ."this happens way to often" fank said helping me up "yeah it do- WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT?!" it looked human but it was burnt and bleeding and was way to pale to be human ,it looked up to see us and smiled and appeared suddenly infront of us "you can deal with them now" it yelled,the last thing i remmber is frankie screaming.


	2. Chapter 2

Lunars POV

"lunar , lunar wake up,lunar you need to see this"frank shook me awake "whoa" we were sitting in the entrance of a city with the sign wonderland above it , it was a big city but it was in the middle of the desert .frank started to walk and I followed him ,after about ten minutes we saw two boys one around our age (16) and one that looked around 12 .when the older one saw us he push the boy behind him and raised a gun "who are you?" he hissed "I-I'm lunar and this is f-frank" "what are you?" "we're human" he lowered his gun "I'm Gerard and this is my brother Miley " the small boy with glasses walked out from behind his brother and waved at us, Gerard looked at his watch "well if you want to live come with us" he said and lead us to a mall and locked the door behind us "so this is were we kinda live, it's just us and ray and Alice ,their here somewhere " he explains "where are we ?"frank asked "your in wonderland we were sent by vampires so they could feed on us ,so please for the love of god don't leave at night" he replied "find somewhere to sleep ,meet us in the food court in the morning" and he ran off with mikey , "damn he's hot " frank breathed


	3. Chapter 3

Franks POV

We spent the night in a Walmart we found ,and now we were in the food court with two teenagers a boy with an fro named ray and a girl with sleek black hair named Alice ,who must of made lunar uncomfortable cause she kept brushing her long blonde hair back, "hey morning guys" Gerard yawned as a very awake mikey jumped around asking very strange things like "how old is the sand?" and "what makes the sun turn on and off?" ."morning" I replied to Gerard "I see you have been talking to princess fro fro here?" he laughed "yeah " lunar who was now trying to answer some of Mikey's question looked over and winked at me 'damn she knows I have a thing for Gerard '. " so what are we doing today ?" asked Alice "um should we look around the city?" suggested Gerard "yeah sounds good but me and Alice pretty tried ,so you guys go on with out us " ray said hugging Alice "ok let's go" mikey yelled and ran for the exit only to run straight back screaming for Gerard "mikes what's wrongs?" " t-t-there's a man outside" he cried everybody except for ray and Alice who had left ran for the exit "please help me " he said a young man Who was pressed against the wall in the small strip of shadow "vampire or human?" Gerard asked fishing out a pear of handcuffs "I'm a vampire ,please I'm not trying to hurt anyone just let me in" he pleaded ,Gerard handcuffed him and dragged him to the bacement "ok ,who are you and when we're you turned?"


	4. Chapter 4

**lunars POV** "my names dan and I was turned when I was 16" "how old are you really?" "I'm 18 ok it's only been 2 years" He said looking down embarrassed "where are you from?" Gerard questioned "I'm from Manchester " he said still keeping his eyes locked on me ,I felt Mikey tap me on the shoulder "lunar ,why is he only looking at you?" he stuttered "I'm not sure mikes maybe you should run over and find Alice and ray " he nodded and ran off. "Frankie could you make sure Mikey doesn't get lost please?" Gerard said sweetly "um ok " he said catching the hint and leaving . Gerard Leaned over and whispered to me "find out why "and left 'find out why what?' I thought and sat on the ground next to Dan "so um your a vampire?" "yep I sure am sweetheart " he said moving closer to me , he was ice cold and I started to shiver "here ,take it I don't need it" he said wrapping me in his jacket "thanks ... You know I was born in london " "really?" he sounded amused and smiled "yeah" I returned the smile and he slipped the hand cuffs off "don't worry I won't hurt you,they just hurt" he said rubbing his wrists ,"you know you are the prettyist girl I've ever seen " I blushed 'and you are the hottest boy I've ever seen' I thought "thank you" he said with a smirk "wait how did yo-" "lunar I can read people's minds ,I know frank and Gerard both have a thing for each other ,mikey wants to be ninja called the black unicorn and I know you have already fallen for me just like I have fallen for you" I blushed even darker , his arm wrapped around my waist pulling me until I was on in lap and he whispered "welcome to wonder land" 


	5. Chapter 5

**Gerard's POV** "find out why" I whispered 'find out why he hasn't killed us all yet ' I thought 'wonder were franks gone' ,soon I heard noise coming out of the music store 'fuck mikey is gonna so pissed if any one touches his bass' I ran over to find frank tuning a guitar "you play?" he looked up and smiled "yeah ,do you?" "nah , I'm useless when I comes to music" I pulled out my sketch book and a pencil from behind a few boxes , frank jumped over to join me on the bench I was siting on "um can I um frank can I draw you?" I asked awkwardly ,he smiled and nodded 'only a smile that bright could brake my heart' and I started drawing . After ten minutes I was finished (I also took note that frank was silent the whole time) "your amazing!" he breathed staring at the drawing "thank you , but it's only amazing cause I drew you" I said 'oh fuck I've just freaked him out ' I thought I was staring at me in silence then he quickly wrapped his arms around me and pressed his lips against mine, we stayed like this for awhile until we heard giggling and footsteps and found lunar and that vampire walking past talking about east London or something then they raced but the stairs onto the second floor "wow I didnt see that happening" Frankie said sliding off the bench and pulling me down with him to stand (he is very short compared to me) "maybe we should follow them " as a response he started walking 


	6. Chapter 6

Lunars POV

"so why were you out during the day?" I asked ,Dan was sifting through clothes to replace his burnt ones "my clan hates me, they said 'dont come back unless you find a mate ,or die trying '" "that's a bit harsh " " yeah I know but vampires mate for life and they were sick of me being alone " "could your mate be human?" I asked i moved so close that i was practically sitting in his lap "no they would have to be at lest a half blood like me ,you know they are hunting you guys" "what?" he sighed "lunar the clans need fresh blood ,they are hunting you all down this minute" "WHAT?!" Frankie screamed ,him and Gerard must have been spying on us "can we stop them?" Gerard asked "yes and no ,one of you would have to enter 'the fight' I of course would mentor you threw it but not human has ever won" he said sadly and put on a lama hat he had found ."I'll do it " I said ,they all stared at me "lunar ,that's a sick joke  
,your not really" Frankie said looking me in the eyes . "he said no human could win" Gerard added quickly " I wouldn't need to be completely human now , would I Dan?" I asked "no you wouldn't " he replied snaking his arm around my waist "but it's painful and most don't make it" he said slowly and there was silence "painful for how long ?" "it depends on how strong you are,mentally and physically " I looked up to find Frankie in Gerard's arms whimpering quietly looking as scared as I have ever seen him " do it tomorrow" I said putting Frankie into a fit of sobbing ,when we were twelve our friend phil died .cause of death an unknown substance that had poisoned his blood ,now I was doing the same thing

Lucky Me


	7. Chapter 7

(Sorry ,I've been grounded .new chapters coming soon:D)

Dans POV

I spent the night watching lunar sleep in my arms ,she seems so peaceful .why am I ruining her life ? Because I can't be alone ,that's why .I'm selfish ,but I can't let her die , does that make it any better?,nope it doesn't because I have to ruin her life to save it . Why is my life death thing so hard , it's so fucking unfair . She wakes with a start "what time is it?" she mumbled "it's 8:26" I replied watching her get out of bed and change out of her pjs (I didn't want her in pjs ,tried to make her think she wanted to sleep naked ,as I am ,but she is too strong minded) my eyes widened when I saw the many scars on her , they were every where on her body "how'ed you get those ?" I asked "bullies at my school..."she whispered "they can go to hell" that made her turn my way "that's what they said to me and Frankie " she mumbles .i pull on my jeans and hug her,for a 16 year old she's been threw a lot ,parents and best friend died at 12 by blood poisoning ,bulling since 10 , at 14 almost died in a car crash and not knowing if frank would wake up from a coma that he was in for 7months ."you don't need to do this , you don't need to be blooded "  
"yes I do ,just do it " I sighed ,I wasn't going to be able to talk her out of it "come on " "where are we going?" "to the music store,it's the only place with a sound proof room"


	8. Chapter 8

Gerard's POV

We all sat in the music store ,I was sitting on the ground ,Frankie in my lap ,mikey leaning against me playing with his bass ,ray and Alice in a Conner cradling a small bump that had begin growing in Alice a few months ago .  
Lunar and Dan walked in . "hey guys " lunar said awkwardly  
"hey... Taken you last look at the sun?" Frankie asked  
," no ... Will you take me?" she asked and he nodded And they slipped outside ,  
Dan quickly disappeared then reappeared holding a double bed which he moved quickly into the sound proof room ,  
"what's that for ?" mikey asked  
"well lunar is going to have a long sleep mikes so she going to have to need a bed" replied Dan  
and soon lunar and Frankie came back and Frankie sat back down while lunar ran to Dan 'why are we trusting him?!' I thought .  
"alright ,so there's gonna be a lot of blood so any one who doesn't want to watch leave now" he said firmly .  
Alice and ray got to their feet  
Ray gave lunar a curt nod and Alice gave her a hug and quickly whispered something in her ear ,then they left.

Well this will be fun


	9. Chapter 9

Franks POV

Dan glided to lunar "are you ready?"  
"as ready as I will ever be" she laughed nervously  
"you don't have to do-"  
"just shut up and bite me Dan .i WANT to do this"  
He shrugged and kissed her, she melted into him, he turned his head "I'm so sorry" and bit into the soft flesh of her neck .  
She let out a blood curdling scream so loud I was afraid I would become deaf .  
Soon she became limp in dans arms, he lifted his head and bit his wrist and held the bleeding wound to her neck a minute he moved his wrist , carried her in to the sound proof room closed the door just in time for her to scream again.  
Gerard's arms tightened around me  
"maybe we should go" he suggested when he saw how up set I was  
"no ,I'm no leaving her"  
'she never left me '  
Dan nodded  
"maybe you should take mikes?" he said looking at mikey , who had gone deathly pale  
"yeah, come on mikey we better go, I'll come back later Frankie" said gerard  
"yeah ... Later"  
Lunar lay twitching on the bed  
"it's killing me as much as its killing you , ya know?" Dan was next to me  
"what do you mean?"  
"you love her so much and she loves you just the same ,but she loves me differently , you're her brother, best friend in her eyes.  
"She sees me as her lover and future husband , damn she already planed our wedding " he laughs  
"really?"  
"yeah . you're singing at it ,well you and Gerard "  
"red roses?"  
"yep , wanna guess what our first dance song is?"  
"give me love by Ed sheeran?"  
"yeah... I love that song"  
'so does she...'


	10. Chapter 10

Lunars POV The bite sent pain shooting through out my body and felt as someone was stabbing me Someone screamed and it took a while for me to notice it was me *black out* I woke to a different pain one that made me feel like my blood was on fire and that my body was covered in lava I screamed I couldn't move , couldn't breathe My body was going to die with out air I heard someone talking FRANKIE ! Yes it was Frankie and Dan I need to fight this for them My loves of my life Or well...now my death life thing. My skin felt like it had been burnt off and was itchy *black out* I still can't move How long has this been days? Hours? Minutes?... Weeks? *blackout* Every thing stopped There was no pain No itchiness No fire No stabbing I could move! I opened my eyes , every thing looked different The walls were a much brighter red The metal bench was silver and a color I had no name for. My skin was a pale glowing stone , hard but beautiful , My hair was now softer and stronger. I sounded the same oddly "hello?" I called TBC 


	11. Chapter 11

Lunars POV "hello?" I called Dan appeared in front of me smiling "good morning my beautiful moon" he sang He looked perfect Even more perfect than I remember "how long was I out?" "six months babe" Six months... It felt like an hour "mikey , frankingee she's awake!" he called "frankingee?" "nickname like frankinstine frankingee!" They all came running ,mikey arrived first and stared at me wide eyed , he had grown over six months taller and slimmer and looked a bit more like gerard . Frank came next the only thing that had changed was his hair it was a bit longer and jet black instead of dark brown. Then came gerard his hair was now black and blonde other than that it was the same They all just stared "l-lunar?" "yeah frankie?" He burst out crying and ran into my arms "shhhhh it's ok Frankie ,it's ok shhhhh , don't cry" I sang He looked up and smiled tears still in his eyes "you look like solar" I froze . Solar was a girl I drew when we were younger ,she had white hair and the brightest blue eyes ... She was who I always dreamed to be We stumbled to a mirror Frankie wasn't joking , I did look like the drawings "whoa..." was the only thing mikey could say which flattered me and made me feel slightly awkward "well you really match your name now don't you?" Gerard laughed while he caught us in a hug "yes , your as beautiful as the moon, my love " Dan sighed "stop it guys , I've been asleep for SIX FUCKEN MONTHS! What happened?" Their smiles disappeared "they came looking for Dan, but he wasn't here, only Alice and ray were here..." mikey explained his voice was a bit deeper than I remember "their dead,lunar" Dan said calmly Dead? No they can't be dead , alice was gonna have a baby ... Frank turned back to Gerard and clung on to him "what about the baby?" Now both Gerard and frank were crying "we don't know" Dan said No more princess fro fro No more blondie bear No more baby blondie fro "at lest you didn't die " Gerard said gladly "what do you mean?" "well most people who turn die when the venom and vampire blood reach their heart" "so I could have died?" "yep" "come on frank we haven't had a good night sleep in six months, let's go to bed " Gerard crooned and Led Frankie out "night!" we called after them . 


	12. Chapter 12

Dans POV Frank and Gerard walked off to go to sleep "so what else happened when I was KOed?" lunar asked "Mikey's 13th birthday , a very awkward talk about 'boy things' Gerard dyed his hair , that's about it" I explained making mikey blush at boy things meaning puberty ...it Was a VERY awkward conversation 'whoa she's hot' mikey thought and I glared at him 'sorry , I didn't mean to think that , don't hurt me!' I laughed like I could ever hurt that kid His brother would kill me "what's funny?" she asked "nothing sweetheart " pulling her to sit on me "I er um I gotta go , seeya guys" mikey stuttered Then ran out "what up with him?" "he thinks your hot" I laughed "what? Me? Bitch I'm fugly !" "no your not sweetheart " She rolled her eyes, I laughed "never call yourself that again" I warned "I can call myself what ever I fucken want!" she sang as she climbed on the bench and made a superhero pose "for I am the solar static!" she laughed "solar static?" "it's a super hero named I came up with when I was younger with my friends" "who were your friends?" "Frankie , Phil before he died ,Ashleigh , laim and pandora." "pandora? What kind of name is that?" "I have no fucken clue !" she laughed "I used to have a boyfriend Damian " she added sadly "did you love him?" "yes..." "do you still love him?" "I don't know" she whispered her voice breaking "do you miss your friends?" "yeah , they've become my family . I miss them more than any thing on earth" "what if I told you I could bring them , here?" "what ?" Tbc... 


	13. Chapter 13

Lunars POV "are you sure?" "trust me" he whispered There was a girl standing before us smirking She was the girl that took me here "sooo Danny boy , what do you want?" she asked "I need you to get some people for me" "where from?" "new jersey , USA , earth " "earth huh? , I pity the people who live there. Horrible place , good music you have to give it that" "true , the music is good" " who am I taking?" He looked at me ,I sighed "pandora lassic , laim smith, Ashleigh styles and Damian mcginty " "is that all ?" she asked tiredly "yes" I spat She was the reason I was here in the first place "well then they will be at the mall in 20 minutes " she smiled angrily and disappeared "well , shall we?" Dan held out his hand , I took it excitedly I practically dragged Dan the whole way. All of us sat at the front doors of the mall It was little past 9 at night so me and Dan had no problem sitting behind the thick glass doors I heard a scream and swearing , swearing in very Irish accent "what the fuck?, where the fuck are we?" damian "I don't know man ,are we dead?" laim "we-we can't be ,that girl, wh-who was that girl?" pandora "I don't care, I wonder if they have maltesers here" Ashleigh I stood there smiling like an idiot with frank "hey guys" they all turned to me "yep we died , that girl murdered us" laim said plainly I laughed "you're not dead , neither are we" "lunar? Is that really you?" Damian asked "yep" I answered but was drowned out by laim "Frankie , bro how you been mate?" he yelled grabbing frank and squeezing him (they were always close) "um laim , I want you to meet someone , this is my boyfriend Gerard , Gerard this is my friend laim" he said nervously Laim smiled "well I heard a lot about you" Gerard said "really? , well it's nice that Franklin found Someone" "laim you know that's not my name" "yeah, but it sounds cooler than just frank" "pfff no it doesn't " Ashleigh said from we're she stood "you two died in a crash , we saw your body's , me and Damian sang at your funerals . How could you be here? " she questioned "the girl that took you here , she fakes your death so people don't go looking for you" Dan said She turned to look at him "well hello , I'm ash " "I'm Dan " he said shaking her hand "wait so why are we here?" pandora questioned "who cares , no ones gonna miss us . I mean we're each others family and when those two died we all did" laim snapped "stop it Liam , your right but look what you did !" ash said walking over to a sobbing pandora and an awkward mikey trying to calm her down "your cold lunar" Damian noted "I'm always like this now" "why?" I turned to Dan " we have some explaining to do" 


	14. Chapter 14

A/N:(the songs damian sings are the ones he covered on glee thanks :p)

Franks POV

We sat in a circle while Dan and lunar explained everything , which was awkward because before we left lunar and damian were kinda together and now her and Dan are kinda together but ash has seemed to take a liking to him

I think I might plan a girls night at Walmart , well me and the girls

Damian brushed Lunars arm with his , he done this every 30 seconds for ten minutes straight  
It's kinda cute but annoying at the same time

"so your a vampire?" ash asked  
"half , a half vampire the same as Dan " lunar answered  
"so , I was thinking we would have a girls night!" I said excitedly  
"but your a guy" mikey said confused  
"fine a girls and 1 gay guy night out!"  
"yeah that sounds cool" pandora said happily  
"really, do you guys have to?" Damian asked  
"yeah D we do, you might want to know the guys"  
He mumbled something that I couldn't make out  
"suck it up Irish , you'll have enough time to suck face with your girl before and after . Kay?" ash laughed making both lunar and D blush  
*an hour later*  
"sorry babe I gotta find mikes " Gerard said before he gave me a quick kiss on the cheek

Guess its time to round up everyone

I found pandora in a makeup store , ash in the music store hopelessly flirting with Dan and lunar in a hot topic sucking face with Irish  
"Irish stop eating lunar !" ash laughed  
They stopped and Damian flipped us off while lunar walked towards us  
"what it wasn't like it was gonna go any where"  
"maybe it was " he smirked  
"ewwwwwwwwwwww!"  
"just go fucken have your girls night , bye" he smiled

We all wandered to Walmart  
"soooooo , what happened?"  
" you mean when you two 'died'?" pandora asked  
"yeah"  
"we were at school when we found out , they called us to the principals office and told us , they let us going home early , I went to my parents house and cried for days , ash went home with Damian , he didn't talk for weeks the first time he talked was when he sang at Lunars funeral "  
"what?" lunar was wide eyed  
"yeah .he sung run then sung home"  
"we used to listen to them at home"  
"why the fuck are we talking about this? It's so fucking depressing!" ash said

Thank god

"yeah , sooo you and Dan have a thing going don't cha?" she asked  
"kinda I don't know" lunar replied  
"sooo , can I have him? Please "  
"um yeah I guess , I was kinda with him but I have Damian back"  
"sooo you cheated on irish ?"  
My jaw dropped  
The tension in the air was so thick you could cut it with a knife  
"I did not cheat on him Ashleigh "  
"so he's mine?"  
"yeah sure just leave me and Damian alone!"  
"fine I'll leave Irish alone , sorry "  
"good"

No one talked for a while

"I'm gonna go see damain"  
Lunar stood said goodnight and left  
"make sure he doesn't eat you again!" ash called after which just left us in a giggling mess.


	15. Chapter 15

Damian's POV

Lunar came bounding in with a smile on her face  
"hi love, girls night over already?"  
"yeah , we just talked that's all "  
"what about?"  
She froze  
"I-um nothing , I really don't want to talk about it"  
"oh ok , so what do you want to do?"  
She smiles "let's have a Kiki "  
"I wanna have Kiki !" pandoras voice rings from behind us  
"really guys? "  
"yes Damian , me and lunar wanna have a Kiki! " pandora squealed  
"yeah but I was thinking a little one on one action with lunar"  
"eeeeewwwwwwww"  
"on come on Dora , you can't say any thing about that ,your not a virgin" lunar snapped  
Pandora looked shocked and I laughed  
"who shagged you?" I laughed  
"goodbye , have fun doing what ever you guys do " she stood and left  
"soooooo lunar ..."  
" no"  
"you don't even know what I was going to say"  
"oh really?"  
"fine, why not? We havent shagged in-"  
"why can't we just talk or something?" she pleaded  
"ok ,what do you want to talk about?"

Dans POV

This Ashleigh girl keeps following me , I like her and all but it's a bit much  
"sooooo Danny , have you got a girl friend?"she asked  
"um no , not really I was kinda with lunar but not any more"  
"sooo you would go out with some one else , right?"  
"yeah but- wait did you hear that?"  
"hear what ?!"  
"oh fuck , GERARD . GERARD GET HERE NOW "  
After two minutes a flushed and tried gerard came running in with mikey and frank  
"Dan , what's happening ?"  
"their here , they want lunar now!"  
"who?"  
"the clan fuckwit!"

I was fuming  
"I'm gonna fucking kill them" I growled  
"Dan its fi-" Ashleigh sang  
"shut up Ashleigh ! ,if you get in the way I'll fucken kill you too!" I yelled  
I wasn't joking .  
She whimpered and Gerard glared at me  
"your really heartless !"


	16. Chapter 16

Dans POV

I stood cross armed in front of the entrance of the mall ,waiting for Amy and her small army of idiots .  
Each one of the others stood behind me ,each one of them talking and each one of them thinking  
Ahhhh I'm going to go insane it's just to much noise!

I look up to find Amy strutting threw the doors ,the bitch thinks she owns everything, she smiles when's she sees me  
"oh hello Dan fancy seeing you here , did you stop off for a bite to eat?"  
"fuck off Amy you know I can't feed"  
"nether will any one you blood ,mongrel " she spat  
Lunar walked closer to me , she was standing about two feet behind me

"who's your friends?"  
"you don't need to know!"  
"watch how you speak-"  
"why Amy are you gonna call your little elements if I'm bad?"  
Fuck I shouldn't have said that , rage floods her system  
She lifted her hand and I flew into a wall unable to move  
"I am 125 years old YOU have no right to speak to me like that , you mongrel!"  
"yes I do , I was blooded by the four princes . I'm royalty !"  
"IT SHOULD HAVE BEEN ME!" she screamed and a guy called bob wrapped his arms around her ,he asked quietly for her to stop  
She did as she was asked and I fell to the floor

She looked over at all of us suddenly calm  
"the four princes , Peter , William , Edward ,and Charles have requested you all to join us . Now you have to options you can come willingly and stay in a room or we can drag you and put you in the dungeon , it's your choice"

"where are we going?" lunar asked  
"To our den ,filthy half blood!" someone yelled  
"WHO THE HELL SAID THAT?"  
A tall man walks up to me with a smirk on his face  
"name?"  
"zach" he laughed  
"well zach -" I pushed him against the wall by his throat "-you have thirty seconds to apologize to lunar"  
"or what?"  
"25"  
"you don't scare me "  
"19" I tightened my grip  
"go ahead 'almost prince' I will never apologize to that filthy mutt you dare to call one of us"  
"Gerard turn mikey away" I said quietly I didn't want him to watch  
"why?" he asked turning mikey away  
"he doesn't need to see this "  
I smiled as I ripped Zach's head clean off the base of his neck and threw it at Amy  
Zach's body crumpled to the ground spattering his blood on the floor  
I ripped off each of his limbs  
I even ripped out his heart and crushed it in my hands to make sure that mother fucker never came back

They all landed at her feet spattering her white jeans with blood.

"really Dan? Now I'm gonna need new jeans " she complained

Wow I just killed her mate and she didn't care  
She really is a cold hearted bitch

I turned to see lunar and the rest of them  
They all stared at me , eyes wide with horror or excitement

Gerard was the most scared .

"Dan you and your 'coven' better be at the den by sunrise or we're gonna have a real good meal" she smiled and left


	17. Chapter 17

Gerard's POV

Dan went to go wash the blood off him self .  
I don't know how any one could have been that ruthless ,at lest mikey didn't have to watch .

We all sat in the music store, no one said a word .

There was foot steps ,we all turned around  
It wasn't Dan .

"why look what we got here ,a filthily half blood and her human mate" he said pointing to lunar and Damian  
"a self absorbed little slut " he pointed to pandora  
"a suicidal freak" laim  
"ha a child" mikey  
"a thief" Ashleigh  
"and two gays " me and frank  
"we're gonna have a lovely time ,aren't we Dan?" he turned just as Dan walked in  
He smiled and was wearing a crown .  
"I told you that I could get them , some of these filthy peasants even would say that they loved me!, isnt it funny Chris? " he said and smiled at the man named Chris

They moved as quick as a blink of an eye ,tying our hands and feet with rope and appearing back where they started .

"who shall we start off with first my king?" Chris asked  
He smiled looking over at all of us  
"her" he pointed to pandora  
She screamed as Chris dragged her to Dan  
"SHUT UP SLUT!" he yelled and snapped her neck in a single movement  
"feed her to the new borns" he instructed Chris  
There was a horrible sound of flesh being ripped apart when her body hit the ground

Dan looked over at us  
"you were right Gerard , I really am heartless . I only need two of you "

Lunar was struggling against her ties glaring at Dan  
"aww sweetheart ,if your gonna be queen you need to learn not to look at me like that" he said  
She spat at him  
"temper temper!" he teased

He suddenly looked over at Damian  
"really ? Well just remember that she was still dating you when she came here and that she was still dating YOU when she fucked me!"  
Damian started yelling at him but it was hard to tell what he was saying by how fast he was saying it and his accent .

"oh shut it peasant" Dan reached into Damian's chest and threw his heart over his shoulder , his body went limp

"NOOO ! YOU FUCKING CUNT IM GONNA KILL YOU!" lunar screamed  
"no your not or you will die too!" Dan said excitedly  
"who next sire?" Chris asked,  
Dans eyes fluttered to mikey  
"IF YOU GODDAMN TOUCH HIM I WILL KILL YOU!" me and lunar screamed .  
Dan picked mikey up by the collar of his shirt ,mikey whimpered

He had my brother  
MY BROTHER!  
"LET GO OF HIM!"  
Dan laughed "ok" and dropped him over the railing  
I heard him scream all the way to the first floor  
"NOOOOOOO MIKEY !" I screamed "IM GONNA KILL YOU!"  
"really Gerard ? Frank what do you think about this ?"  
"DON'T TOUCH FRANK!" I heard laim yell for me

Dan was suddenly standing over laim  
"awwww I kill his girl friend and one of his best friend and he didnt say a word,but when I mention frank-"  
"frank doesn't deserve neather did mikey they are the only pure ones out of us" laim said quickly

It was true pandora was a stripper, Damian and laim helped with a murder ,Ashleigh is one of the best known theifs in the USA , lunar was kidnapped and forced to commit murder on twenty people and I used to sleep with other men for money...  
Frank and mikey never had to do any of that.

"really 'pure' you should of heard some of the things frank has thought "  
"thoughts don-"  
"Enough talking peasant " he said and ripped Liam's head clean off his neck  
Screams erupted from almost everyone in the room ,including me.

Lunar broke her restraints and had Dan pined down for a moment before Chris had her against the wall by her throat .  
"don't kill her ,we need her and that one" he pointed to me

Within a second Ashleigh and frank were dead on the floor  
That when I lost it ,shouting horrible things at them until I was knocked out.

*two hundred years later*

Dan stood on the balcony over looking all the vampires that had assembled below him ,lunar stood by him and I was in the room next door.

I'm their babysitter ,they changed me decades for the one reason so I could take care of lunar and dans children .  
Lunar is one of the only people in existence that could have a vampires child that's why she was sent here ,why I was sent here? I still don't know .

"uncle Gerard " one of the youngest girls said "when are we going to see mummy and daddy?"  
"I'm not sure Ashleigh , go play with pandora and mikey " I replied  
Lunar named all of her children after people she lost in her life

Her parents rose and Kyle  
Her brother Leo  
Phil her friend that died when they were 12  
Alice  
Ray  
Pandora  
Laim  
Mikey  
Ashleigh  
Frank  
Damian  
And even me , little Gerard sat with frank playing a silly little game .

I promise this time I'll protect them,  
I'll protect them from wonderland.


End file.
